


Cool if I come over

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob wraps up a show and finds his two favorite people waiting for him at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool if I come over

Jason clapped Rob on the shoulder and squeezed lightly, bending in to whispher "Good show." Rob nodded in appreciation and Jason patted his back as he headed for his ride, guitar case in hand, his shoulders drooping in fatigue. Rob watched him go with a twinge of guilt, thinking the larger man was headed home alone. That is, until he caught a quick glimpse and noticed that Jason had twisted in his side to hug whomever else was occupying the backseat. A heartfelt grin spread across his face and he turned to head in the direction of his own ride home.

"Hey Rob." Billy ran up behind him and then slowed down to keep pace with him.

"Hey! I thought you left already." Rob patted his bandmate's back.

"Just got a text from my ride." Phone in hand he gestured to the rented black suv parked a few feet away. Stephen was standing in front of it, hands jammed deep into the pockets of his green canvas jacket. Eyes diverted elsewhere.

Rob smirked, his blue eyes darting to Billy's face. "Well. Have a good night." He nodded to Stephen who walked over and grabbed the guitar case from Billy.

"Hey Rob." Stephen said softly, wrapping his free arm around Billy's waist. Billy leaned into the embrace, resting his head against Stephen's chest. Rob grinned as he watched how gentle but protective Stephen's hand rested on Billy's waist.

"Don't stay up too late you two." Rob winked.

"Night man." Billy called as Rob turned to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Billy slung his arms around Stephen's shoulders, parted his thighs and jumped up unto his lover's back. The drummer reacted instantly to grab Billy's thighs and keep him firmly in place as he carried him the few remaining feet to the car door.

"Something interesting Rob?" A familiar voice greeted him as he neared his car. Rob looked over and found Rich leaning against there, arms crossed tightly over his body as though his brown leather jacket wasn't warm enough in the cool early morning air.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing." Rob exclaimed, setting down his guitar case and lifting his arms for a hug.

"Surprise." Rich deadpanned, reaching out to wrap his arms around his lover. His body heat seeped in and engulfed Rob's frame, and the frontman leaned into the heat, letting Rich hold him tighter for a few fleeting seconds.

"Times 2." Matt opened the door and got out of the passenger seat as Rich pulled back.

"Matt!" Rob leaned over and Matt pulled him into a deep kiss. Rich gathered Rob's stuff and put it in the trunk. Matt wrapped his arms around Rob's shoulders, holding him but also beckoning him towards the car door. "Mmm. I'm so tired."

"I know you are Robbie." Matt muttered, opening the door and helping Rob in. Once inside Matt pulled the black canvas jacket from his back and draped it around Rob's torso. Grateful for the warm Rob nuzzled himself into Matt's chest and shut his eyes.

"How's he doing, Matt?" Rich asked, glancing back at the pair in the rear view mirror as he pulled unto the freeway.

"He's asleep." Matt shouldered Rob into a more comfortable position and wrapped his arm protectively around him.

Rich drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, one eye on the road, the other on Matt and Rob. "Is he alright? He's not sick like last time, right?" He did his best to conceal the worry in his voice, even as the drumming got louder and more rapid.

"I think we'd know." Matt's voice was low and calm and it calmed Rich's nervousness as well. "He's fine, Rich. He's here with us now."

Rob muttered his disagreement at being moved after Rich parked the car in front their hotel room. Matt had thrown open the door and was gently tugging his lover out into the sharp cold of the morning air. "Come on sleepy head." Matt teased, looping one of Rob's arms across his own broad shoulders. He then swung the rest of Rob's body up unto his back, grabbing his thighs to keep him steady.

"Mmm" Rob groaned, barely awake enough to squeeze his fingers into Matt's collarbone.

"You got the easy job." He heard Rich snap at Matt, followed by the scraping of someone's luggage.

"You remember when Misha got mugged?" Matt was speaking now, and Rob opened one sleepy eye briefly.

"I try to forget, carry this." The russling sound of a passed bag. "What about it?"

"I was just thinking about how we didn't know where he was when we found out."

"You were in the hallway behind the greenroom when I found out." Someone punched a button and there was a ding from the elevator. Matt hummed a tuneless phrase. "We'd just finished karaoke and he had left a few minutes early to grab something."

"He was so confused when we basically rushed him at the hotel and pulled him into the bathroom." Rob could hear Matt smiling at the memory, and imagined his face painted with laughter. "I was so afraid." Matt suddenly admitted. "Almost as afraid as I was..." Rich didn't him let finish and Rob was glad for it.

"We were lucky." He finished for him, swiping the keycard to their room and going inside.

Once inside Matt dropped Rob gently unto the bed. "You gonna wake up or you gonna go back to sleep?" Rob considered briefly the cool comfort under him and the fatigue plaguing his body. He huffed and opened his eyes, much to his lover's immediant satisfaction. "He's awake, Rich!" There was excitement in Matt's voice that made him want to laugh, but he was too tired for it. 

"Yeah but for how long?" Rich reappeared in his field of vision, now barefoot and clad only in jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

"I'm awake." He grabbed unto Matt's shoulder and pulled himself into a sitting position so that he could fully meet Rich's gaze. He reached out for the man and Rich took his hand, allowing Rob to pull him into his arms. "Hi." Was all he could think to say before planting his lips unto Rich's. 

"Hi yourself." Rich muttered into his lips as he returned the kiss. He abruptly stuck his hand down Matt's pants and grabbed the younger man's pulsing erection. Matt kneeled in response, throwing his head backward and bucking his hips. "Mattie is all hot and bothered." 

"Mattie is always hot and bothered." Rob replied, pulling back to kiss Rich's neck. "Let's get him naked." 

"Please." Matt panted, rolling his hips against Rich's hand. "Robbie, Rich, please." Sweat had already begun to roll down his face and neck.

Rob pulled away from Rich to focus on the younger man. As Rich jerked his hand inside Matt's jeans Rob undid the button and pulled down the zipper on his fly. With more room a Rich jerked harder, causing Matt to whine. Rob laughed softly, moving up to kiss Matt's feverish brow before pulling his jeans off his hips. Matt dropped back until his back, moaning again as Rob quickly pulled off his jeans and his chucks with them. 

Rich stopped his movements only to quickly rid Matt of his boxers while Rob undid the buttons on his red flannel shirt. He pulled Matt's torso up to rid his arms of the shirt and tossed it aside. He then shoved Matt back down and took in the sight of the man sweaty and heaving, dick hard and weeping. Rob couldn't resist, he bent forward and took Matt's entire length in his mouth. 

Rich chuckled behind Rob, reaching around and undoing the buttons of Rob's black collared shirt. Rob bobbed his head up and down, messily running his tongue along the length of Matt's cock. Rich pulled his shoulders back to get him free of his shirt and then undid the button of Rob's jeans. "You're gonna have him cumming before I even get you naked." Rich hissed heavily into Rob's ear, his breath hot and wet. Rob pulled back, despite Matt's protest and pulled Rich into a kiss. Rich grabbed Rob's neck, deepening the kiss, forcing his tongue into Rob's mouth. 

Matt panted, wrapping his hand around his dick and jerking himself at the sight of his lover's kiss. "Who said you could jerk off Matt?" Rob demanded, pulling back from Rich. Matt moaned in reply. Rob chuckled and pulled off his t-shirt while Rich shucked himself of his own clothes. The pair shared another sloppy kiss before turning their attention back to Matt. 

"Get on all fours." Rich's voice was dominating and demanded and Matt rolled over with a groan, propping himself up on his elbows, thighs spread and ass fully displayed. Rich slapped one pale ass cheek causing Matt to groan.

Rob grinned, spitting unto his fingers and sliding his index finger into Matt's waiting hole. "Jesus." Matt gasped out. Precum leaked from his rock hard dick. Rob slid his other hand down between his legs, grabbing Matt's dick firmly and giving it a rough tug. "Oh shit!" 

"You take care of our boy, I got you." Rich whispered into Rob's ear, wrapping his arms around Rob's waist, his hands palming his dick. Rob could feel the heat from Rich's erection rubbing against his thigh and he let out a moan of his own. He jerked Matt hard for a second time, lowering himself down to stick his tongue in between his ass cheeks. 

"Fuck. Robbie, fuck, please." Matt moaned while Rob licked tender circles around his hole. Rich ran his hand up and down Rob's thick cock, and Rob moaned too, the vibration of his mouth making Matt twich as he approached his orgasm. Rob jerked his cock down hard, shoving his tongue deep inside. Matt moaned, cumming all over Rob's hand. Rob whined in disappointment as he withdrew his tongue. 

"I gotcha Robbie." Rich pulled Rob up and turned him around, grabbing his hips and lifting him into his arms. He slammed Rob against the wall beside the bed, lifting one hip and shoving his dick into Rob's unprepared hole. Rob groaned, almost screaming at the stretch. His head falling back against the wall. "Are you okay?" Rich didn't move. "Hey, look at me." 

"Fuckin move Rich. Jesus Christ." Rob cursed, his ocean blue eyes staring into Rich's golden orbs, his pupils blown in pleasure. A grin spread across Rich's face and he rolled his hips, burying his dick deep into Rob's ass. Rob groaned again, his head falling unto Rich's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. 

From the bed Matt groaned. His dick was hard again and he wrapped his hand around it, propping himself up on a elbow to watch the show. Rich rolled his hips back and forth again, Rob moaned, Matt moaned along with him. Rob opened his eyes and looked over Matt. They shared a glance and Rich pounded into Rob again, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he cursed. 

"Rich, Jesus." Rob moaned. Rich lifted his head, finding Rob's lips and kissed him deeply as he fucked into him. Matt kneeled at the sight, giving his dick a rough tug. "Gonna cum." Rob moaned with another thrust. 

Rich growled viciously, thrusting in rapid succession, each movement earning him a moan from Rob. He could feel the man's dick hard and wet between their stomachs and he grounded over it, giving it the friction needed to release. Rob screamed Rich's name as he came over both of them, Matt came too, whining and panting. Rich gave another thrust and came deep inside Rob, taking a breath and resting for a moment before pulling out. Rob began to slid down against the wall but Rich lifted him back up and carried him to the bed, dumping him down beside Matt. 

"Holy shit." Rob heaved, catching his breath. He chuckled, looking over at Matt and pulling him into a kiss. He then searched for Rich, finding him laying beside him and leaned his head back to kiss him as well. "I love you." He muttered. 

"I love you." Rich and Matt said back at the same time. Rich grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Rob's head. Matt grabbed one of the sheets and pulled it over the three of them. Rob yawned, spent and exhausted. Matt reached across Rob, his hand squeezing Rich's hip. Rich looked up and a knowing smile passed between them. 


End file.
